


Anatomy Lesson

by textonym



Series: College AU Things [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: College AU, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, angelica is smort, boyfriend/girlfriend - Freeform, hetero shit, thomas is an annoying straight boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:22:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9853475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/textonym/pseuds/textonym
Summary: Angelica has a fantastic birthday morning.





	

7:30 am

 

Angelica’s alarm beeps. She reluctantly opens her eyes once she can’t stand the shrill noises anymore to shut it off.

“Ugh,” she mumbles to herself, squinting and sitting up in bed. Mondays are the worst day, even when it’s your birthday. She’s getting a calculus quiz back today that she’s not sure she aced, not to mention a creative writing essay she had trouble with, and there’s a quiz in her anatomy class today at 10. For a second she debates lying back down, but persists through her sleepiness to turn on her lamp. She wipes her eyes and picks up her iPhone off the charger, flipping through her messages before she’s going to make her cereal for breakfast.

 

From Eliza:

(7 AM) Happy birthday!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I hope you have the bestest day ever!! Wanna meet for ice cream later? :)

 

_ Aww. _ Angelica thinks. Eliza is such a sweetheart sometimes, when she isn’t trying to steal Angelica’s clothes (“borrow” and not give back is stealing, okay?), or trying to FaceTime when Angelica is studying or… otherwise occupied.

 

She quickly types back.

To Eliza:

Thank you!! I’m about to make cereal but once I get dressed and stuff do you want to meet for breakfast? 

 

From Eliza:

Sure, where?

 

To Eliza: 

Just idk, Pret or something.

 

From Eliza

OK!

 

Angelica sets her phone aside momentarily to walk into her suite’s kitchen, gets a bottle of milk out of the mini fridge and opens a box of Cheerios. After she eats and is dressed, she sits down to review her anatomy flashcards and do her makeup. Angelica isn’t really into wearing heavy makeup every day (it’s too time consuming, and who wants to spend all their extra money on blush and bronzer and eyeshadow?), but she does put on some winged eyeliner and mascara. Okay, and maybe a little red glitter on her eyelids, too, since it’s her birthday after all.

 

About halfway through reviewing anatomy, Angelica’s phone buzzes again. Not just once, but twice. That can’t be Eliza, she never double texts. Probably not Peggy, since she’s still in high school and school starts at 7:30 (She's Graduating this year salutatorian- she would have been first if the damn office didn’t mess up her schedule and accidentally overbook AP Physics. Angelica will probably be mad about that for the rest of her life, how dare they take away her sister’s opportunity and make her cry--) So, it could be her father, Angelica thinks as she walks over to pick up her phone, or it’s-

 

iMessage from Thomas<3 (2)

_ Ugh. _

 

From Thomas <3 

Happy birthday

slut

 

_ Wow. _ Angelica goes over the many ways she can respond in her head for a minute…

 

To Thomas <3 

Thank you Thomas I’m charmed. You have such a way with words.

 

From Thomas <3

I know that’s what you always say ;)

 

To Thomas <3

Lmfao I h8 you!!! 

 

From Thomas <3

Thats not very nice

 

To Thomas <3

Can you stop distracting me from studying

 

From Thomas <3

Ang there is only a certain number of times you can memorize your anatomy book 

 

To Thomas <3

I know I know what I’m doing but I just want to be thorough.

You probably don’t know what thorough means.

 

From Thomas <3

TF yes I do

 

To Thomas <3

I meant in practice not on paper

 

From Thomas <3

Wow.

 

To Thomas <3

:)

 

From Thomas <3

So if im as bad as you say why do you keep responding

 

To Thomas <3

Will you stop pestering me if u really loved me u would let me study!!!

 

From Thomas <3

:(

Ok

Goodbye 

Oh wait 1 thing

 

To Thomas <3

What

 

From Thomas <3

do you wanna come over

 

To Thomas <3

What time ?

 

From Thomas <3

Now

:)

 

Angelica sighs. Thomas lives in an off campus apartment down the street from her dorm building, so it wouldn’t take that long to get there. 

 

To Thomas <3

Sure I’ll be there soon.

 

From Thomas <3

Or I could save you a trip

 

To Thomas <3

???? what

 

In a second, Angelica actually jumps out of her seat when someone bangs on her door.

“Oh my fucking- he did not.”

She reluctantly walks to the door and opens it.

 

“Hi.” Thomas smiles. He hands her a bouquet of yellow flowers. “Happy birthday lovely.”

 

“Thank you.” she says, smiling. She sets the bouquet down on her bookshelf. Thomas steps inside and closes the door. 

 

“So can we make out now?”

 

“Thomas!” Angelica almost hauls off and smacks him across the face.

 

“I’m joking!” he laughs. “Partially.”

 

“Ugh,” Angelica laughs, sitting down on her couch, and motioning for Thomas to join her, which he happily does. She scoots into his lap and throws her legs to the side, leaning back on him. “I missed you.”

 

“I was here 7 hours ago.”

 

Angelica glares at him. “Why are you so mean to me? It’s my birthday and you have to do this?”

 

“I’m sorry Ang.” Thomas smiles. 

 

“Ugh,” Angelica sighs. Thomas is so impossible. She just shoves him again, pushing him down this time so he’s lying down on the couch with her on top of him. 

 

“What do you want?” he says softly, absentmindedly tracing his hand over her back, touching her everywhere.

 

“I want to study anatomy.”

 

“Oh, I can help with that.” he says and places his thumb on her bottom lip. “What’s this?”

 

Angelica giggles. “Phalange.”

 

“Good.” Thomas smiles and slides his thumb into her mouth as she opens it. 

Angelica sticks her tongue out of her mouth as Thomas removes his thumb from between her lips.

“Good girl.”

 

She smirks. “Am I?”

 

“Always.” Thomas places a finger on his jaw. “What’s this?”

 

Angelica leans down and kisses him there. “Mandible.”

 

“You’re so smart.” he laughs. “Here?” he asks again, pointing to his cheekbone. 

 

“This is your left zygomatic bone.”

 

“Sorry?” he says, laughing. 

 

“It’s called the zygomatic bone? I think. Wait let me check-” Angelica reaches to her book, but Thomas keeps his hands on her hips. “Hey!”

 

“Don’t leave me,” he says dramatically, like Angelica’s going off to war instead of just a few inches away. “Please.”

 

“You’re always so dramatic,” she giggles. 

 

“Wait. What’s this?” Thomas smiles, taking Angelica’s hand and placing her fingers on his top lip. 

 

Angelica leans down again and puts her lips right against Thomas’. “ Labium superius oris.”

 

“Say that again.”

 

She laughs again, “Labium superius oris.” she repeats, but this time in a lower voice.

 

“That… is really hot. Like I think I just actually came in my pants.”

 

“Stooop,” Angelica mumbles, speaking between kisses, “No more talking.” 

 

“Okay,” he agrees to that happily and lets Angelica slip her hands into his hair. His hands move up under her shirt easily enough, and everything else seems to fall into place simply. Angelica awkwardly (and very uncomfortably) gets her hand between Thomas’ body and the couch enough to dig into his back pocket. 

 

“Mhm.” she mumbles, pulling her hand back, holding a condom. “Noted.”

 

“Is it wrong to be prepared, Angelica?” he says innocently.

 

“I hate your dumb ass so much,” she laughs and kicks her leggings off across the floor. Her hands fly back to him, both Angelica and Thomas get the rest of their clothes off fast enough, and after that, it’s just them. Just them together, like they should be. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Come on lovely,” Thomas says quietly after, when Angelica is lying on top of him in her bed. “Let’s go get breakfast. I’m buying and don’t even try to say no.”

 

“Alright, but you have to buy for my sister, too.” 

 

“That’s fine. Eliza is cool.”

 

“Okay. Okay.” Angelica says and gets off Thomas, getting up and picking up her clothes. Once she’s dressed, and Thomas is dressed, she pulls on her boots and picks up her backpack. Thomas bends down and kisses her again.

 

“Happy birthday.” he says again. “My love.”

 

“Thank you sweetie.” she giggles. 

 

Thomas opens the door for her and they walk out. “Hey, later, do you wanna go out somewhere?”

 

“Sure.” Angelica glances at her phone, messaging Eliza that she’s on her way down to meet her at the cafe. “Uh, where?”

 

“I don’t know, wanna go ice skating?”

 

“Mm, I don’t know about that.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because I don’t think I feel like watching you fall on your ass all night on my birthday.” she laughs. “Let’s just go to dinner.”

 

“Alright.” he agrees. “I have to give you your gift, too.”

 

“Ooh, what do I get?” 

 

“It’s a surprise.” he laughs, and Angelica frowns. Later, she’ll know. He knows she’ll be completely blown away, maybe he went a little overboard, but he thinks she’ll like it. 

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea of Angelica as a pre med major & always being smarter than everyone else.  
> Also i feel like thomas would always text her things that look like they're from the "annoying straight boys texts" twitter page looooool  
> Comment if u want more or also if u want to guess what Angelicas birthday gift is :))  
> u can find me on twitter at dicksings


End file.
